


[授权翻译]It's All Coming Back to Me

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fix-It, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik听闻Charles死了，在那片他离开的沙滩上。他想做的事情只有一件：让这个世界随他一起毁灭，他悲痛而愤怒，甚至崩溃。或许，在他做的太过之前，这个世界会得到缓刑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]It's All Coming Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's All Coming Back to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252812) by [Regann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regann/pseuds/Regann). 



It's All Coming Back to Me

  
  


作者：Regann

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
  
  
他们站在CIA总部也不过是一瞬间的事，在Emma Frost毁坏的牢房之中。而下一瞬间，他们都又回到了他们的临时基地。Shaw以前在东海岸的一个安全屋，他们离开加勒比海时Azazel推荐的。  
  
  
Erik做了一个夸张的欢迎手势展示着他们奢华的环境。“欢迎回家，Frost女士。”  
  
  
心灵感应者带着无聊的表情环顾四周，环着纤细的手臂。“不算是家，”她说，“毕竟是换了新的管理者。”  
  
  
Erik点了点头同意了她的观点。“你在美国政府那里做客的时候，错过了不少事。”  
  
  
Emma的目光在房间里的每个人脸上逗留着：Raven，现在是Mystique，浑身是耀眼的蓝色，她坐在沙发上，靠着Angel； Janos在吧台边上，手里托着一杯酒；Azazel靠着远处的墙壁，带着玩味的表情看着事态变化。然后她的视线移到了Erik身上，他挑起一边眉毛看着她评估自己。  
  
  
“我很乐意了解发生了什么。”她说。然后她举起一根手指之后指着她的脑袋。“但是你那迷人的头盔让这增加了不少难度。”  
  
  
Erik对她露出了一个鲨鱼般的笑容。“你想知道的任何事，我都乐意分享，”他对她说。“但是请你记着：我的思想是禁止入内的。”  
  
  
她瞥了一眼Janos，一分钟后从他手中接过一杯酒作犒赏。她转着杯子，冰块叮当作响。“我得承认。当我听说了发生在Sebastian身上的事之后，我就没再期待有一次营救，”她终于开口。“尤其是在其他那些变种人也死去之后。”Emma用酒杯向Erik倾斜致意，小缀了一口。“我想你那个心灵感应者也是其中之一？”  
  
  
Erik感受到他的胃在抽搐着，恐惧着。她蜻蜓点水般地提到了Charles。Mystique皱眉发问的时候他几乎是松了一口气，“那其他变种人呢？”  
  
  
Emma的笑容浅浅，甚是满意Erik的表现。“CIA在接近古巴的一个岛上杀了一群变种人…唔，大概一个月之前？他们可是高兴极了。”她看了眼Azazel，然后扫过Mystique。Erik意识，除了眼神眯起之外，这个女人使用自己的能力时，没有别的公开线索。“我想那是在你们留下他们逃走之后。”  
  
  
Mystique站了起来，双手紧握。“你在撒谎。”  
  
  
Emma翻了个白眼。“我为什么要撒谎？”  
  
  
“那么一定是他们骗了你，为了吓你。”Mystique望着Erik，她黄色的眼睛反而满是哀求。“他们不可能死。”  
  
  
“他们没有告诉我 _任何事，_ 甜心，”Emma对她说。“我是在和主任的一次小小的闲谈中偷读了他的脑子。我也是用同样的方式知道了关于Sebastian的事。”她回眸看向Erik，然后他想他也许从她低下的头颅中发现了一点点歉意。“我没意识到你们都不知道。”  
  
  
对Erik来说，这话出于一个心灵感应者之口好像是件奇怪的事情。他凭经验知道，有时候心灵感应者也不擅长注意，即使Charles也有少许缺陷。这个想法在他的脑海一闪而过，他感到有些愤怒且刺痛的事情试图抓破他的胸膛。他以为在他用那个硬币穿过Shaw的头骨的时候，扭曲的情绪野兽已被他埋葬。但是，当然，那只野兽还在那里，在Emma Frost的话沉入心底的时候使他窒息。  
  
  
她说Charles死了。  
  
  
他脸上的表情几乎没有变化，但是整个房间的金属制品都在他的控制之下都吱嘎着扭动弯曲，这吓坏了所有人。Mystique眨着眼睛忍住眼泪，而Angel带着类似惊骇的表情环顾着被压碎的金属。  
  
  
“看起来你的心灵感应者给你留下了可不止一点缺口，”Emma说。“我不用读你的脑袋就知道了。”  
  
  
当他向她走近一步的时候，很满意地看见她脸上闪过恐惧。他没有伸手，只是盯着她的脖子直到她举起一只纤细的手抚上苍白的喉咙，仿佛她可以感受到压碎的金属抵着她钻石皮肤的幻象。  
  
  
“Erik。”Mystique用这个名字称呼他的时候他没有纠正。她的声音在情绪的重压下颤抖而破音。“我…他们不能… _Charles_ 不可能死。不可能。”  
  
  
有一股相似的激烈的否认阻塞着他的喉咙，那只狂暴的野兽嘶吼着，他却无法释放。一旦释放就是接受了她的说法，但是，像Mystique一样，他不准备这样接受。当下不是接受的时候。  
  
  
永远不是。  
  
  
“我想我找到了你的第一个用途了，Frost女士，”他反而说道。“我想看看我们是够能否决你的报告。”  
  
  
Emma耸了耸肩。“如果你想。虽然我不明白这有什么重要。”  
  
  
Mystique的喉咙深处发出了一声受伤的响声， Erik忽视了她。“这不需要你理解，”他对Emma说道。“你只管服从。”  
  
  
她不屑地在空中挥了挥手。“随你便。”  
  
  
他转身远离她，却看见了Mystique，她的眼泪沾湿了脸庞，痛苦的不能自拔。“现在还没有具体线索，别相信这些谣言。”他用戴手套的手触上她的心口。“保持着你的信仰。”  
  
  
Mystique梗咽着点头赞同。“那你呢？”  
  
  
“我得看向未来，”他说。  
  
  
**  
他羽翼未丰的兄弟会没有人再问其他。他们从随Erik意愿弯曲的宅邸的金属里感觉到了遥远的叹息，金属在他未曾表达出来的悲痛中扭曲着。  
  
  
因为如果在那个未来里，Charles是死于那片沙滩上，那么那个未来就会成为在Shaw的眼里看上去令人愉悦的新世界。  
  
  
Erik会保证这一点。  
**  
  
  
一旦Azazel绑架了一个无关紧要的特工，对Mystique来说换上他的脸，然后用他的证件闯入CIA，找到Erik想要的资料简直易如反掌。所以在Frost被释放的两天后，他站在了Virginia一幢公寓大楼的大厅里，等着电梯载他去六楼，Moira MacTaggart特工住的地方。  
  
  
她还没有死，根据Mystique打印的CIA员工档案来看。因为一些没有详细说明的原因，她正处于无限期离职当中。这个事实给了Erik和Mystique新生的希望，如果她离开了那个岛，那么Charles和其他人也能离开。  
  
  
他本要独自前来，但Mystique坚持要陪他一起，Erik并没有阻止她。如果Charles不复存在他会变成什么，除了她之外，没有人能理解。这个弱点他素来不喜欢在别人面前展示。  
  
  
这么久了，看见她人类的样子还是感觉很奇怪，但是他们都决定用MacTaggart熟悉的样子接近她。这意味着甚至Erik也要脱下头盔，即使他还是把它放在包里带着。Emma在附近，等在外面的车里，他不准备全然地信任她。  
  
  
电梯爬升的速度慢的让人难以忍受，Erik努力克制着想要用能力使他们更快的本能。最终，他们站在了Moira的门外，他敲了敲门，Mystique附在他身后的影子里。  
  
  
特工穿着他从未见过的休闲装扮，身着七分裤和一件简单的衬衫，发丝用一块方巾包裹住。鉴于她脸上的灰尘污点，他们也许打断了她在干的家务活。  
  
  
她的表情，只能用杀气腾腾来形容。 _“你，”_ 她恶狠狠地说，言语中尽是恶意。“滚出我的视线。”视线扫过Mystique时，她退缩了。“还有你。”  
  
  
Moira对着他的脸摔上了门，仿佛那真的能成为一种障碍物。Erik挥手使锁失去作用。跟着特工进入了客厅，Mystique紧随其后。“我也很高兴见到你。MacTaggart特工。”  
  
  
她转身面对他，乌黑的眸子已经染上了水光。但她的下巴高抬着并不惧怕，只是因愤怒的力量而颤抖着。  
  
  
“你想要什么？”她问道。“你是来继续沙滩上没完成的事吗？”她从脖子里拉出了一条挂着十字架的细细的链子。“这是银的。动手吧，用这个勒死我。”Moira的肩膀松懈下来。“这一次我甚至不会挣扎的。”  
  
  
“Moira！”Mystique喊她名字的声音几乎是一声呜咽。“停下！”  
  
  
她的怒视望向Mystique又回到Erik身上。“你想要什么，告诉我。然后滚出这里。”  
  
  
“我们想知道Charles在哪里，”Erik说道，声音沉着的仿佛他只是在问天气。“我们想你也许能帮到我们。”  
  
  
“他在哪儿？”当Charles的名字被提起时，萦绕在她眼眶里的泪水滑落下来，Erik意识到与她的愤怒相衬的是她的悲痛。“他就在你离开他的地方，Erik，”她咬着牙说出。“就在那片沙滩上。死了。”  
  
  
“不！”Mystique跨步向前。“他不可能死。”  
  
  
“死了，”她说。“他死了。”更安静地，她补充到，“他们都死了。”  
  
  
Mystique无声的抽泣充斥着整个房间，而Moira和Erik则继续瞪着彼此。Moira朝门的方向点了下头。 _“现在给我滚出去。”_  
  
  
“不。”Erik用会抓疼她的力气抓住了她的手臂。“告诉我发生了什么。”  
  
  
“你觉得发生了什么？”她问，猛地把手臂从他的手中抽出。“你留我们在沙滩上，面对两个想要你们都死的超级大国。首次尝试的失败不意味着他们不会再尝试。”  
  
  
她摇了摇头，最终不再专注于怒视。相反的，她低头望着她握紧的拳头。“他们派了一艘攻击舰，开始从水面上向我们开火。Charles走不了路，动不了。他要我们丢下他逃走，但是Hank不愿意。他试图把他带到安全的地方，但是被子弹射中背部而死。Charles也死于那一发子弹。”  
  
  
“Hank，”Mystique低声呢喃，手捂着嘴。  
  
  
“他们倒下的时候，Alex和Sean试图战斗。但是那个时候已经无济于事了，他们都…死了。”  
  
  
他体内强烈痛苦的残忍需要释放，而她是一个合适的目标。她活生生地站在那里，说着Charles已经死了。“所有人都死了，除了你。MacTaggart特工，”Erik点了出来。“你完好无损地回家了。”  
  
  
“不是的。”她举起手开始解开她衬衫上的扣子直到前面敞开。她把布料拉向一边足以展示一个残存的模样可怕的伤口，很明显是一颗子弹造成，疤痕组织仍然崭新通红，发着炎。  
  
  
在Moira给他们一会儿时间去看清之后，她把衬衫拉好。她抹去了脸颊上的一颗泪珠，“我们不要搞错了，Lehnsherr,”她说道。“你才是那个把他们留在那里送死的人，不是我。”  
  
  
甚至在Erik意识到之前，他用能力使细细的银链子扭动着束缚住她的脖子，收紧着直到她呼吸困难。“这还是你的错，”他对她说。“你和你的政府的错。”  
  
  
“不，”她顶着压迫气喘吁吁地说，他闭上眼睛仍然听见那该死的单词的回声。“这是你的错，Erik。”  
  
  
 _想杀她你就动手，_ Emma烦人的声音在他的脑海想起。 _但是她在说实话。_  
  
  
随着一声很像嚎哭的声音，即使是在他自己的耳中也像。Erik用能力松开了束缚，Moira得以再次呼吸。空气中参差不齐的喘息很快化为了啜泣声。“他死在了我怀里，”她哽咽着。“因为你们两个丢下了他。”她乌黑的眸子控告着，扫过Erik和Mystique，确保他们感受到她怒气的冲击。“我希望你们新的小兄弟会是值得的。”  
  
  
Mystique一直支撑着，直到失去了保持假象的能力跌坐在地板上。她哭泣的时候变为了孤独的蓝色，把脸埋进手掌中。Moira依旧站着却弓着身子，手臂环住身体仿佛有所不适。  
  
  
对于女人们表达出的所有情绪，Erik感觉到的只是一阵内心深处的阴暗，如此的强烈而有力，他知道即使释放一点点也会让他把整栋公寓楼崩塌在他们身上。  
  
  
就算毁了他也不会在意。  
  
  
 _告诉Azazel，_ 他命令Emma。 _让他来这里见我。_  
  
  
Erik没有等到确认她是否照做了他的要求就抬升了包里的头盔滑落在头部。一会之后，瞬移者到了，Erik看起来一如既往的无动于衷，眼睛是干的而声音不可动摇地告诉Azazel他接下来想去哪里。  
  
  
还有一个绝望的希望支撑着Erik，还有一个地方也许能给出更好的答案。在他毁灭这个世界之前他还会给它称得上是最后一个机会。  
  
  
**  
Xavier庄园高耸骄傲地伫立在风景之中，就像它的拜访者一样。 Erik让Azazel把他放在草地上之后就遣走了他，他站在那里，抬头望着宏伟的建筑——一如第一天来到时那般。但是那个时候Charles在他身边，他在哲学思想上的对手，还有这个世界，那么多年来第一次，唱响了 _更多的_ 希望。  
  
  
如今，Erik独自一人面临着可能再也见不到Charles的事实。  
  
  
但是至少不是现在。  
  
  
他大步走过大宅空旷的走廊，凝视着一间又一间房间，找寻着近期人为活动的线索。但是，一切看起来就像是他在这里醒来的最后一个早上那样，过去的一个月都无人触碰。Hank的实验室里仍然是一堆毁坏的家具和翻覆的设备，在书房还有未完成的棋局，一件被遗忘在图书馆沙发上的夹克。甚至那天早上出发去古巴匆忙冲洗的咖啡杯依旧在厨房水槽边，没有任何人到过的迹象。  
  
  
Erik最终站在了Charles的卧室门前，他忍不住想要走进去。如同房子里其他的房间，讲述着一个十月的早晨发生的故事，散乱着正在发生的生活的迹象但被迫停止。Charles的床铺没有铺好，覆盖着起床偶然扔下的东西，他的手表依旧在床边的床头柜上。Erik伸手感受金属着，一种震动使他想起数月来有它在Charles手腕上的陪伴——Florida, 招募新人，Russia,训练孩子们。  
  
  
浴室说的是同样一个故事，Charles那熟悉的生活片段，如同Erik了解自己一样清楚——一些深色的发丝在梳子的齿上，一支牙刷，他丢在篮子里的睡衣。他想知道Charles的气味是否还依附在任何那些东西上，那种纸墨的味道，温暖的羊毛还有辛辣的佛手柑须后水；Erik不敢冒着找到的风险。  
  
  
在他离开房间之后，他招来手表伏在手掌，把它放进了口袋里。代替那个他穿过Shaw的头骨之后留在古巴的硬币。他是第一次感知手表的重量，但却是恰到好处的舒适。他穿过曾在Charles的家那几周走过的走廊，找寻——找寻着救赎，找寻着希望，找寻着这个宅子的主人，如他离开那天一般完整地、精神饱满地回来的安慰。  
  
  
但他什么都没有找到。  
  
  
他最后坐在楼梯上，被围绕着他的沉默压碎。他的胸口有一个巨大的洞如同这房子一样空旷，痛苦地共鸣着他们的失去。没有多想，Erik脱下头盔任由它落在他身后的台阶上，绝望地探寻着联系的痕迹，那个曾如此轻易地滑入他脑海的大脑。  
  
  
但是什么都没有——这个房子里，他的脑海里，他的心里。一切都消逝了。  
  
  
直到他低头看向自己的手，看见眼泪砸向指节，Erik才意识到他在哭。他开始放声大哭，剧烈颤抖的呼吸着。自从他妈妈去世之后他就不再允许自己这样，整个大宅都随着他肩膀的颤抖震动着，在他施展的能力的压力下摇动。  
  
  
过了几天或者几个小时，Mystique在相同的位置找到了他。他的双眼通红，眼神坚定。她的眼眶依旧是湿润的，而她柔软的自然形态使他更容易看见她如何因积郁的悲痛而颤抖着。  
  
  
“Azazel带我来的，”她轻声解释道。她想要伸手触碰他，但是又改变主意，手收了回来。“这是真的，对吗？”  
  
  
“好像没有证据反驳，”Erik告诉她。  
  
  
她深吸了一口气，呼吸颤抖着，试图控制住自己。“我们不该把他留在那儿。”  
  
  
“对，”他赞同道，一份忏悔，除她之外都无法相信，他余生都会活在后悔之中。“我们不该那样的。”  
  
  
一颗泪水从她眼中滑落，但是Mystique毫无耐心地抹去了。“所以，现在呢？”  
  
  
“我们为他复仇，”他说。“我们让他们付出代价。”  
  
  
“我们让谁付出代价？”她问。  
  
  
只有一个回答。“所有人。”他慢慢地站了起来，把头盔戴回了头上。“你和我一起吗？”  
  
  
Mystique犹豫了一会之后点头了。“当然。”  
  
  
刚走到外面，Erik的视线被圆盘式卫星天线吸引。它依旧面对着他们，Mystique回头望向大宅，眼带着悲伤扫过它的形状。“他从没有真正喜欢过这个地方，”她对他说。“他希望这里成为一个家，我们所有人的家。”  
  
  
**  
在Erik伸手用能力压碎了圆盘的时候，她看起来一点都不惊讶，金属在他精神的触碰下弯曲散发了令人惊叹的刺耳噪音和压力。  
  
  
“来吧，Mystique，”他说，径直走了没有回望，走向红皮肤的人——Azazel在远处等待着。“我们还有事情要办。”  
  
  
**  
尽管报纸避于谈论这件事，政府人员在接下来的几周还是有大量神秘死亡。  
  
  
CIA的主管被发现死在路边，他的车翻动了几次之后砸毁了。他的副手，Stryker特工，几天之后也随他去了。Stryker死于很明显的自杀，用枪射爆了自己的头。一周之后，一个海军上校在岸上死去。苏联政府也遭受着自己的损失，一个海军上校和几个更高级别的官员，还有曾得到过Emma精神关注的那一个准上将。  
  
  
Erik没有花费很多时间就完成了死亡人数统计，甚至连Azazel，Janos还有Emma都惊讶于他的冷酷无情。Mysitique，尽管经常用担忧的眼神望着他。但是她一句话都没有说过，从没有一次看起来后悔作出帮他让所有应该为她哥哥和前队友们的死负责的人付出代价的承诺。  
  
  
每个他能够做到的晚上，Erik都会回去那个毫无生气的宅邸，独自漫步在走廊上。他几乎想要相信这个世界上是有鬼的因为那么至少那样他就有呆在那里的理由了，呆在黑暗中滋生的希望，依旧安放着如此多的记忆的港湾。至少那样他就可以在影子里寻找幽灵，但他没有这样的借口，不同于他一遍遍被吸引去那里的事实，被迫着徘徊在走廊里仿佛他才是那个鬼。  
  
  
他通常最后去到Charles的房间，躺在Charles的床上。也是他唯一的能休息上几个小时的地方。有时候他会对墙壁窗帘还有小摆设们大声说着那些他以Charles之名做下的事情，还有那些他准备要做的事情。Erik知道，如果他的朋友在这里，他不会赞同Erik的行动，不会希望再在他的手上增加鲜血。Charles会告诉他做一个好人，Charles看见他的灵魂里有着善意。也许如果不是因为Shaw，他会成为那个好人；也许他甚至可以为Charles做到，假如他没有从他的身边被带走的话，如果他们还有一个机会把他们的分歧调解变为共识的话。  
  
  
现在，他永远也不会知道了。

 

有时候他梦见Charles和他一起在空荡荡的屋子里，在他的身边，他臆想着Charles的声音飘进他的耳朵。 _杀戮不会给你带来平静，_ “Charles”告诉他。他是对的，但是这并不意味着Erik可以停下。就像Shaw的死没有结束失去母亲的痛苦，杀多少个这种罪有应得的人似乎不那么重要。一直到他想到，闹得世界血雨腥风些许能有些补偿，Charles去世给他带来的空虚才得以缓解。  
  
  
当然，Erik自己也有责任，他强迫自己记住。他手上沾的Charles的血不比其他人手上的少，这是另一个他必须继续他手头上的事的原因。他反复重放着——带上头盔屏蔽Charles的思想，杀了Shaw，他们在沙滩上的打斗，在他愤怒地猛击的时候，拳头擦伤了Charles的皮肤，只想着让他们都付出代价。那颗子弹，撕裂了他的肌肉。当Charles的喉咙发出痛苦的尖叫时，他放松了能力，却只能徒劳地让Charles靠在他的怀里。  
  
 _  
你要和我同仇敌忾。_  
  
  
即使是在他把他留在Moira的怀里时，他也是这么想的。他现在依旧没有动摇，唯一变的是，他们已经生死相隔。  
  
  
失去了其他人，Erik也十分痛苦。尽管不如失去Charles那般——Hank，毫不惧怕自己的变异，还有Alex，很像自己，陷于痛苦和愤怒之中。Sean，不像他们其他人，他的幽默和轻松缓和着其余的人。  
  
  
他知道Mystique尤其哀悼Hank，她有自己独有的悔恨。就如同Charles对Erik，Mystique会一直承受着心里的伤口。这可能是她从没有说过一句话的原因，他能从她的眼中看出来她想说什么，如果Charles还在。这不时如回声一般响起，但她不敢说出来。  
  
  
Erik有一次告诉Charles他永远无法平静。但是在知道他失去最好机会的情况下，他还是找到了一点。先是用一颗射向脊椎的子弹伤害了那个机会，而后又草率地抛弃了他。其实他不必去找寻，期待它，或是甚至是再向往它，他已经明白自己早已任由那个机会逝去了。  
  
  
所以即使当每晚Emma翻着白眼、Angel皱着眉头的时候，他还是叫Azazel送他回到Xavier大宅，Erik回去安慰，也是折磨着自己。用他的悔恨，用他的愤怒，用他永远不会再感受到的平静的现实。  
  
  
**  
在Charles床上度过了又一个辗转反侧的夜晚后，Erik在空荡中响起的不和谐的声音醒来。  
  
  
一开始，他以为是他关于鬼魂的期望成真了。随着他越发的清醒，那声音意味着有人闯入了他住的陵墓。他假定是他的部下，随即起身，预备好怒斥他们的打扰，如果他们只是有着难言之隐而冒昧打扰，那就把问题解决。  
  
  
但是，他逐渐穿过房子，那声音越发清晰。Erik知道那声音不属于任何一个部下。声音是男性的，所以不是Mystique或Emma，但也不是Janos和Azazel那种低沉的嗓音。Erik加快了步伐，准备剥了这些放肆的无名闯入者。  
  
  
当话语变得清晰时，他站在楼梯顶端放缓了步伐。  
  
  
“…发生了什么？”第一个声音说道。“看起来有东西把它压碎了。”  
  
  
“也许是被闪电击中了，”第二个声音回答道。“不是我真的不在意，我实在是太累了，没精力在意这些事情。尤其是那个圆盘式卫星天线。”  
  
  
虽然这不是Janos或者Azazel，Erik确实熟悉这些声音，就在他他已知的死去的人里。他断定这就是鬼魂。只是鬼魂不会抱怨疲劳，那就是说…  
  
  
Erik慌忙之中磕磕绊绊地下了楼梯，手紧紧地握着扶栏，但是接着他能看见了，在月光下两个高大厚重的影子，在地上铺着大理石的大厅，一个人伸展着手臂举过头顶，他说，“…一周了，我不在乎是因为什么。”  
  
  
“Sean。”Erik脱口而出，他看着红头发的男孩放下了手臂。“Alex，”当他的视线落在第二个人影上，正靠着开着的前门的侧柱。  
  
  
Erik至少松了一口气，他不是唯一一个看起来在面对鬼魂的人。男孩们听见他的声音之后都跳了起来，当他们转过身时，看见是他站在楼上的苍白的脸。  
  
  
“Erik？”Sean走向墙边时Alex问道。整个房间被亮堂堂的灯光充斥，Erik感到不适地眨了眨眼，Sean是去开灯的，自从Erik回到这里之后从没有开过灯。“搞什么鬼？”  
  
  
“是啊，你在这里干什么？”Sean问道。“你不应该在外面某个地方恐吓别人吗？”  
  
  
Erik努力抑制着想要歇斯底里的大笑。之前的绝望活生生地从里吞噬了他，而现在是希望侵蚀着他，毁了他仅有的一点平静。他试图使自己想起只有男孩们，没有他们的老师或是Hank在一起。“我听说你们死了。”  
  
  
Sean畏缩着，脸上浮现出一个悲伤的表情。“Moira说的？”  
  
  
Erik点头，不敢轻易相信他的声音。他只有一件事情想要知道但他的大脑却无法、无法在这么多天用他的一切对他哀悼之后组织语句。  
  
  
“差点就死了，”Alex说，少了些震惊更多的是愤怒。“和你无关。”  
  
  
当另一个声音从Alex身后响起时Erik几乎准备好强迫自己问出那个问题，声音越来越接近也越来越大。“你们怎么耽误了这么久？”声音在它的主人走进门内的时候响起。依旧是令人印象深刻的蓝色的毛皮，他赤裸的躯干上包扎着白色的绷带。“你们知道我没办法移动…他…靠我…”Hank抬眼望见了他，黄色的眼睛因惊讶而大睁。“Erik？”  
  
  
Erik对除了他自己心里的那个人之外的其他人都没有耐心，急切地问道。“Charles？”他问，看着三个人茫然若失的表情。“他在哪儿？告诉我。”  
  
  
“外面，”Hank说，指了指身后。“但是他…”  
  
  
Erik停下向前的急切的步伐。“什么？”  
  
  
“他睡着了，”Alex回答。当Erik冲过他身边，他叫住他，“Erik，等等。”  
  
  
他无视男孩的话冲出房门，穿过草坪，向那辆早些到达时还没有出现在停车道的破旧的白色厢式货车走去。座位上一个静止的人影必定是Charles，尽管他从远处看去只能看见蓬松的深色发丝。他走向车子的前进的步伐忽然被一个强壮的，蓝色的手掌按住肩膀停下。“Erik，等等，”他咆哮着，命令道。“有些 _事情_ 我必须先告诉你。”  
  
  
“松开我，”他警告道，伸出手使出能力去查看Hank是否穿戴者金属的东西他可以对付他。“我得…”  
  
  
“他无法行走了，”Alex说道，在Hank身后赶来。他的声音如同他的视线，强烈地指责地。Erik想起了Moira。“因为你，他再也不能走路了。”  
  
  
这是一次痛击，但是至少他没有死，自己没有失去他。Erik试图挣脱控制自己的力量，Hank松开了他。“他很痛，”Hank长叹一声补充道。“考虑到车程，我们得完全麻醉他。”更柔和地，他继续说道。“我只是想警告你。他也许醒不过来。他也许不该醒。”  
  
  
“我只是得看见他，”Erik说。“仅此而已。”  
  
  
Hank点了点头，他似乎很能理解。“去吧。”  
  
  
Erik朦胧地听见了身后Alex和Hank的争吵，但是他不在乎，在他离逃脱过去数周困扰他的噩梦如此之近的时候。他所有的渴望，他越靠近，步伐就越慢。他的视线锁定着他能看见的容颜的碎片，窗帘后的发丝——脸颊的弧度，嘴角，一切都是如此的熟悉，甚至让他忘记了呼吸。  
  
  
然后他走向前，货车的门在他手腕轻轻一挥下扭曲地打开，Charles陷入了Erik的臂弯。  
  
  
正如Hank的警告所警告的，Charles没有醒。对Erik来说这无关紧要。他是好好的，活生生的，Erik花了一会，只是为了享受。Charles身体的热度和重量抵着他的身体，在他开始编撰他以为再也不能体验的关于他的感觉的目录之前。Erik把深色的发丝从Charles前额拂去，然后在Erik可以停下自己之前他的手指沿着手臂跳跃着，手臂更紧地抱住松懈的躯体，把Charles的头安放在他的肩上。  
  
  
Erik闭上眼睛任由奇迹席卷全身，毫不在意脸上的泪痕。  
  
  
他身后传来了清嗓子的声音。“我们也许该把他挪进去，”Hank说。“Alex和我可以把他搬进去。”  
  
  
“不，”Erik说，已经开始调整他的怀抱姿势。“我来。”  
  
  
“嗯，好。”Hank后退了一步，挪出一点空间，把Charles转身安放在手臂间。“把他带到他的房间？你知道在哪的。”  
  
  
Hank，Alex和Sean正在大厅里徘徊时，Erik跨进门内温柔地把Charles放在床上，挪动散乱的枕头，直到他足够满意地让Charles的头安放在枕头上。他拾掇着床单和轻薄的毛毯时，他听见Hank问，“你一直呆在这里？”  
  
  
他瞥了一眼他的肩膀。“何出此言？”  
  
  
**  
Hank对他露出了一个同情的表情，然后朝Erik挂着披风放着头盔的椅子点了下头。  
  
  
Erik对那观察力的奖赏是举起手利用门中的金属对着他们的脸关上了门。“晚安，”他喊道。  
  
  
他们之中没有人能挑战他或是他在Charles身边的位置，于是Erik在Charles身边的床上伸展四肢进入了他数月来最安宁的几小时睡眠。  
  
  
**  
Erik第二天醒来时,一瞬间，他害怕昨晚只是他做了一个梦。他注意到了身侧的热度，他转过头看见Charles依旧枕在枕头上，他善于表达的眼睛痛苦地望着他。  
  
  
“我醒来时发现你在这里，”Charles缓慢地开口。“我还以为是Hank给我吃了超乎更烈的东西。”Erik听着这嘲笑的言辞忍不住笑了出来。Charles微笑了一下继续道。“他向我保证真的是你在这里，不是某种麻醉在我的脑海中的产物。”  
  
  
“我看见你时差不多也是这么想的，”Erik承认。他用手指抚摸着Charles的下巴，享受着手下胡茬的刺痒。  
  
  
Charles的眼睑在抚摸下颤动着，但是眼神一直与Erik对视。“你在这里干什么，Erik？”  
  
  
“在你的房子里？还是在你的床上？”他的拇指堪堪地刷过Charles下嘴唇的弧度。  
  
  
Charles温柔地抽走Erik的手，在他回答的时候紧握着。“注意时期，我的朋友。比起想象，你现在就在这里，我不敢想象上次我们见面的细节。我发现自己有一点点无法理解。”  
  
  
“你不能直接读我的想法吗？”Erik问道。  
  
  
“我可以，”Charles笑着告诉他。“但是我不会的。”他的手指紧紧地我这Erik的。“尽管我很乐意再感受你一次。”  
  
  
“我以为你们死了，Charles，”Erik告诉他，所有的嬉闹从脸上淡去。“你们死在了古巴。”  
  
  
“抱歉，”Charles说。“那个骗术从不是针对你的。”他清了清嗓子。“但是那无法解释你为什么还在这里。”  
  
  
“你故意想惹怒我，对不对？”Erik把手从Charles手中抽走。他靠近直到几乎靠在Charles身上。“你以为呢？”  
  
  
Charles的眼神闪躲着。“我猜不出来。”  
  
  
“好吧，让我来给你一点提示。”Erik彻底地靠了上去吻住了Charles，自从认识之后数月来梦想的那般。他的唇舌需索着Charles，几下心跳之后Charles就迎合起来，Erik的舌头寻找入口时，他轻启了唇瓣。Erik一只手埋进Charles散乱的发丝，而Charles的手则在他们中间动作，游移在Erik的胸膛和肩膀。  
  
  
尽管他的手抓着Erik的衬衣紧紧抓着他，却是Charles先打断了这个吻。  
  
  
“Erik…”  
  
  
“我妈妈死后，你的死是我感受过的最具毁灭性的事，”Erik静静地说，话语轻易地脱口而出，仿佛是Charles在他的思想中拉扯出来的。让Charles理解他的迫切，他的渴望，他的兴高采烈，这是当下最重要的。“除了这里还能去哪里？我告诉过你我希望你在我身边。”  
  
  
“但是还不够，我的朋友。”悲哀浮现在他的脸上，他轻轻地松开了他紧握着Erik衬衫的手。“还不够。”  
  
  
“那不是真的，”Erik矢口否认，手从Charles的发丝滑落至肩膀。看着Charles悲伤的沉着的表情，Erik知道只有绝对的真实才能在心灵感应者面对Erik的内心骚动如此决绝地保护自己的时候说服他。“好吧，也许之前是真的，在我以为我永远地失去你之前。即使当我在沙滩上丢下你的时候，内心深处我知道你会在那里，等着我。”他的声音渐弱，说出口的最后一句话比他的打算更多的像是一个问题。  
  
  
 _我会的，_ Charles在脑海里说道。 _我以后也会的。永远不要怀疑这点。_  
  
  
“你不必，”Erik告诉他。“你真的以为我会再走吗？丢下你离开？”  
  
  
“噢，Erik。”Charles伸出手抚摸着他的脸颊时呼唤他的名字仿佛是一声叹息，他的表情赤裸裸地表达着渴望，看上去令人心痛，Erik久久地望着，试图去记忆每一处细节，每一处纹路和每一丝皱纹。“我们想要的依旧是不同的。”  
  
  
“我想要你和我在一起，”Erik告诉他。“你不想吗？”  
  
  
“我想，”Charles说，声音里有一丝颤动。“你知道的。但是我不能看着你一次次地陷入痛苦和愤怒，然后把它向全世界发泄。我不会这样。”  
  
  
“教授，那你就得教教我，一个新的生活方式，”Erik说。他再次靠前用自己的唇瓣刷过Charles的唇瓣，他的脸颊，他的眉毛。“我会做一个现实主义者，不再是一个理想主义者，我会在他下决心要保护的世界里好好保护他。”  
  
  
“那么，就是那样容易吗？”Charles问，挑起眉毛表达怀疑。但是，他的眼睛却是被希望点亮，在每一下爱抚中心软请求着。  
  
  
“不会容易的，但还是值得的，”Erik私语着。“我们一起，什么力量可以阻挡我们，Charles？”  
  
  
**  
又对着那红唇印下一吻，使得Charles的手臂环住Erik的脖子，然后Erik回答了自己的问题。“没有什么，”他说。“没有什么可以阻挡我们。”  
  
  
Charles最终露出了一个真心的笑容，大大的不收拘束的充满诙谐的。“我被你说服了，”他笑着，在Erik的下巴上印了一个吻。“终究，我又凭何怀疑伟大的万磁王呢？”  
  
  
**  
从古巴回纽约的旅程十分辛苦，不只对Charles，对所有人来说都是如此。他们希望再也不会遇见一系列艰难险阻：抛下Moira，把她留给海军，为保护他而受的子弹接受照料，让她相信Charles种在他们脑海里的谎话；Charles住院的日子，还有Hank独自承受伤口痛苦的那些日子；Alex和Sean留下照顾他们，然后把他们带回家。  
  
  
但是一切都是值得的，Charles坐在轮椅里想着，看着Raven跟着Azazel出现，当她黄色的眼睛望见Hank高大的样子时，她发出了一声喜悦的呼喊。她扑向那个科学家紧紧地拥抱住了他，Hank惊讶得几乎没有反应过来就被她松开了，她又抱住了Charles，脸埋进他的脖颈间哭诉着她的安慰。  
  
  
甚至看见Erik的兄弟会一个个出现在大宅里也是值得的，傻笑的Azazel，安静的Janos，犹豫的Angel，还有冷冰冰的，傲慢的Frost女士。尤其是自从Erik和他们一起回来，他的视线就立刻穿过房间找到了Charles。当视线相遇的时候Erik笑了，Charles可以读出他的追随者们脑海中的吃惊，当他们知道他可以笑的如此轻易而敞开，Erik可以表达很多真实的情绪而不是被愤怒遮蔽。  
  
  
Charles毫不惊讶，但那时没人知道Erik像他一样。  
  
  
当他说到一起打造他们的生活不会是容易的，他是对的，当一切都说他们应该在古巴之后就分开。如果Erik愿意Charles愿意尝试，只要他愿意。永远是个乐观主义者，Charles全心希望他们能够成功，即使简单的逻辑都让他想要事事怀疑的时候。  
  
  
当Erik触摸他的时候，他相信这就够了。  
  
  
在他们全新的混乱发生的第三天，Charles坐在书房里，看着落日穿过房子远处的树林。如他所料，Emma Frost来找他了。她安静地进来走到他身边，沉默地和他一起欣赏色彩晕染天空。  
  
  
“我确信他还没有告诉你在你不在的时候他做了什么，”她开口道，依旧望着天空。“我确信你已经从他脑子里读了出来。”  
  
  
“是的。”Charles每次搜集到Erik以为Charles死去时作恶的迷失的记忆都会疼痛。  
  
  
“他准备好以你之名毁灭所有人，”她继续道。“他会像Sebastian一样毁灭世界，只是出于他对你的爱。”  
  
  
从他表面的想法和声音中，他可以看出她对有人能对另一个人来说如此重要而心有怀疑，即使是她作为Erik所作所为的见证人。几乎深藏内心，Charles觉得他也感受着渴望，秘密地渴望着感受任何事哪怕是深处的一点点。  
  
  
“我不希望他这样做，”Charles一会儿之后说。“我不希望任何人因我而死。”  
  
  
“他知道的，”Emma告诉他，“但是那阻止不了他。”  
  
  
“是啊，”Charles难过地同意。“阻止不了。”  
  
  
“我建议，教授，”她继续说道，说出头衔的样子带着模糊的嘲弄。“只要你不想把整个世界和你一起带进坟墓里，那世界就有很长一段时间没有威胁。难说他不会做第二次。”   
  
  
“我会尽我所能，”Charles淡淡地说，尽管他知道有些东西承载在他肩上，他对Erik的爱要为太多负上责任。  
  
  
“我相信你会的，”Emma带着一个浅浅的冰冷的微笑说道，走远的时候她的高跟鞋咔哒作响。在她开门之前，她停顿。“我不嫉妒你，Charles Xavier。”  
  
  
当她身后的门关上，Charles笑了，低头看着又戴上手表的手腕。那是一份重量，但是就像其他所有事情一样，有Erik在他身边而他在Erik身边，一切都是值得的，就像他们一直想要的那样。  
  
  
“不，”他对着空荡的屋子说道。“你嫉妒我。”  
  
  
完


End file.
